Angel
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: a songfic based on Sarah McLachlan's song from the City of Angels Soundtrack. Yaoi.. Spoilers for those who have not even gotten past tape 12!


Disclaimer/Warnings:

Disclaimer/Warnings:

1)I do not own any of the characters from Eva nor do I own the song.So don't sue me.

2)Some spoilers up to episode 24.

3)This is a yaoi piece so don't bother reading if m/m relationships bother you.

Angel – Sarah McLachlan

An Evangelion Video Clip

By Sakura

[Spend all your time waiting

for that second chance]

Shinji arrives at NERV, standing before Unit-01 and his father, anxious expectation on his face.

[for a break that would make it okay]

Shinji comes out of the entry plug. In the control center, he smiles as he hears his father praising him for a job well done. Misato also congratulates him.

[there's always one reason

to feel not good enough]

Asuka scolds Shinji yet again for some imagined injury. He just shrugs and meekly goes to his room, PenPen stares with a bemused look on his face, Misato is nowhere to be seen.

[and it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction]

Shinji returns home to see the place is a mess. He sighs and places his book-bag on the kitchen table. PenPen comes out of his fridge, goes to the other, gets a beer, then returns back to his 'room.' Shinji sighs and begins to put on his walkman as he begins to clean up.

[oh beautiful release

memory seeps from my veins]

Shinji begins to smile as he remembers his father and Misato praising him. His smile broadens, remembering the time he spent with Kensuke when he ran away.

[let me be empty

and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight]

Shinji is in his plug suit, the entry plug full of LCL. A faint smile can be seen as he continues with the synchronization test.

[in the arms of an angel

fly away from here

from this dark cold hotel room]

Shinji dreams of him and a winged figure flying over the city of Tokyo-3, the figure holding him tight in a loving embrace.

[and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie]

Shinji is brought back to reality as an unforeseen angel attacks the city. Eva-01 rushes to defend the city while Asuka's ranting in Eva-02.

[you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort there]

Shinji drifts again and dreams of the winged figure, this time we can make out some features. It is clearly masculine. The figure begins to gently stroke the panicking Shinji, calming him.

[so tired of the straight line

and everywhere you turn

there's vultures and thieves at your back]

Shinji returns home after the angel attack, exhausted. Asuka immediately begins to yell at him how she had to save his butt. Misato tells her to back off and begins to drink another beer. Shinji apologizes and goes to his room. The scene ends with Asuka still yelling at him and Misato and PenPen drinking beer.

[and the storm keeps on twisting

you keep on building the lie

that you make up for all that you lack]

Shinji is in Eva-01 again. Another angel attack. Eva-01 and 02 are moving in synchronized movements, making short work of the angel in a deadly yet graceful ballet.

Later, Asuka smugly brags to Shinji who acts as if nothing really mattered. She gets annoyed and smugly walks away to brag to 'wonder girl.' Misato and Ritsuko congratulate him, he blushes and bows before going to the showers. When he is alone, we see a smile on his face. Shinji is actually proud of himself. He managed to work with Asuka without her having to save his butt for once.

[it don't make no difference

escaping one last time]

After a fight with Misato, Shinji is on the train listening to his walkman, playing the same track over and over.

[it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh

this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees]

Shinji begins to cry as he remembers Misato's harsh words and his father's refusal to even acknowledge him.

[in the arms of an angel

fly away from here

from this dark cold hotel room]

Shinji has fallen asleep on the train, his walkman still playing. Inside his dream, he and the winged boy are flying over the city in the night sky. Shinji smiles as the boy holds him tight.

[and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie]

Shinji wakes to find Misato with PenPen standing before him. He meekly apologizes and begins to get up. Misato drops PenPen and pulls him into a hug. Shinji closes his eyes, smiling.

[you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort there]

Shinji's daydreaming again of the winged figure. This time we can see his face clearly, it is the face of Kaoru Nagisa. Kaoru smiles as Shinji wraps his arms around him and begins to cry. Kaoru starts to comfort him.

[you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here]

Shinji is in Kaoru's apartment talking to him. He has been telling him of his life before and what he had been doing at NERV. Kaoru smiles and gives Shinji a hug. The screen shifts to the boys in bed, Shinji is asleep in Kaoru's arms, smiling peacefully. Kaoru smiles sadly and holds the boy tightly close to him before falling asleep.

~Owari~

Like it? Hate it? C&C welcome. 


End file.
